Secret Weapons
by Sisters of Lightening
Summary: Harry finally has enough of Dumbledore and his interference so he decides to make his life his own. During his escape he meets a pretty blonde girl and discovers a new Wizard.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Weapons

By Lily Minerva Potter

**Summary **Harry finally has enough of Dumbledore and his interference so he decides to make his life his own. During his escape he meets a pretty blonde girl and discovers a new Wizard. Why does Dudley have a wand?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter they belong to their wonderful and ingenious writers. I make no claim what so ever to any known characters. If any oc's come up I lay claim. It is

not my desire to violate any copyright laws.

**A.N:** I want to thank all Harry Potter SailorMoon crossover authors for their inspiration in writing mine. I also wish to thank my friends PsycoBrina and Dove for their wonderful ideas. Dove thanks for suggesting Arthur Weasley. Andrea Sirius Potter I hope you read this and enjoy with our sense of humor sis I am sure you will. Akuma this is written to hopefully freak you out. Thanks to my father who helped me come up with several ideas. I want to dedicate this to my demented monk. Aishteru Koishi. Minna I hope you all enjoy. If you have any ideas review and let me know as I might just use them. Right now I only plan on having a short story of about four or five chapters though. If I get enough inspiration I might make it longer. Here is to a great story. Love ya readers.

**Background**: This story takes place after the Chaos segment of Sailor Moon. Shortly after their return the other senshi and Darien decide that they don't like her and have no qualms about telling her. She finally has enough and leaves Japan for England. Serena Tsukino (Rena) is 18, Harry Potter is 16.

**Chapter One: Escape**

**June 18, 2000**

In Little Whining on a play park near Magnolia Crescent there was a raven-haired green-eyed boy who was sitting on a swing. Suddenly a snowy white owl swoops down from the afternoon sky to land on the boy's shoulder. The boy reached up and detached the parchment attached to the leg. "Thanks Hedwig." The boy said as he opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am deeply sorry about Sirius's death. Remember that it is not your fault. The fault lies with Bellatrix Lestrange and to some extent me but not you. I regret that I did not inform you of the prophecy sooner, It may have prevented all of this if I had. I also wish to inform you that I do not regret you destroying my office. I dare say I deserved it for all that I have done to you since you were born._

_ I must also inform you that you can not leave the Dursley's at all. You should remain inside so as to avoid any problems. I have posted a guard on you at all times. The Phoenix is vigilante and shall keep order. It would be in your best interest to not attempt to escape._

_I hope the Dursley's are keeping you safe and are acting better towards you. We may let you leave in August. I hope you have a safe summer and am looking forward to seeing you for the next school year._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

_Grand Sorcerer_

_Chief Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump_

_International Confederation of Wizards_

"Obviously he is trying to use his power to influence me to stay here Hedwig. Well guess what? I don't care what he thinks anymore. He can rot in Hell for all I care." Harry stated. The young boy sitting on the swing is none other than The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter famous amongst all wizards for being the only one to survive the Killing curse the Avada Kadevra."I think I deserve a little break," Harry thought to himself as he got up and headed back to his Prison.

As soon as he reached Number Four Privet Drive he went upstairs to his room. With a determined step Harry walked over to his trunk and started riffling through it for leftover Galleons from the school year. It was time for a break out. As soon as he found what he was looking for Harry looked out his window to try and locate his "Guard" he knew it was someone from the order based on what Dumblebore said"_ The Phoenix is vigilant and shall keep order._ " So he knew who to look for since he had met The Order Of The Phoenix the previous summer. Looking up and down the street he looked for anyone familiar soon he discovered a familiar red head hiding in a bush in the front yard. Upon closer inspection he discovered it to be the eldest Weasley, Arthur Weasley.

"So the old man sent Mr. Weasley to watch me. He probably thought that with him here I wouldn't try anything. To bad he underestimated me. "Thought Harry. He went across the hall and knocked on Dudley's door. Dudley opened his door only to see Harry. "W.w . What do y. y you want Freak?" he asked. "Listen Dudley I am very sorry about what happened last summer and I wanted to apologize. The sorry excuse for a human decided that she didn't like me and tried to off me. I regret that you were there when it happened I want you to know that it wasn't my fault or desire to get you involved in anything that has to do with my world." Harry told Dudley.

"It wasn't your fault then?"

"No of all things it was one of my teachers who was at fault. She got in trouble and won't be bothering anyone soon."

"Alright I guess I wont blame you. I won't forgive you just yet for being a freak though. Was there anything else you wanted?"

"Actually I need your help. I need to sneak out. The old fool decided that I was a flight risk and posted guards outside, My current guard happens to know me very well. I need your help to leave. Any ideas?"

"Well… I may have an idea, if you don't mind acting as one of my friends though?"

"None what so ever as long as it works." Harry stated with an evil glint in his eye.

Dudley slightly shuddered at the look in Harry's eyes. He began to search through his closet and pulled out a bandana and leather jacket that Pieres had left over at one point. "It is lucky for you that baggy pants are in right now. "Dudley said as he handed a pair of his jeans to Harry, Dudley had lost a lot of weight so that his normal jeans now looked like a designer pair of baggy jeans on Harry. Harry quickly put the clothes on and looked in a mirror. "WOW! I look like a totally different person. Almost like one of Dudley's friends." Harry thought.

"Just needs a few finishing touches." Harry said. Harry proceeded to grow out his hair and change the color to a brownish-blonde and turn his eyes blue. He also added 5 inches in height. "So how do I look?" Harry asked a stunned Dudley. "Not like you that is for sure. What was that?" Dudley asked. "It is a new ability I just found out about. I am what you would call a Metamorphmangus. It means that I can change my appearance at will. See." Harry gave himself blue spiky hair and yellow eyes along with long nails. "Easy. I just discovered this talent and no one knows about it. If I have my way they will never know." Harry said before changing back to his previous disguise.

"You think that will work?" Dudley asked.

"Oh yeah not me at all. I just need one more small favor!"

"What?"

"Can you escort me out to a bus stop and give me bus fare while acting like I am one of your friends? I will pay you back with interest."

"Why should I give you money when you don't have any?"

"I happen to have a rather large Inheritance that my parents left me. I think it is around 45 million pounds easy I can and will pay you back if you will help me."

"Wow I think you are richer than my parents. Okay I will help but on the condition I get to come with you and my parents never find out. Ever since last summer I have held an interest in your world and want to know more. I just never had the nerve to ask you."

"I think that can be arranged. Just don't act like a kid in a candy store. Please, if you do the press will be all over me and I don't really need that."

"Ok. Ill behave."

"I will be back in a few I need to get my vault key and a robe. Oh I'll have to buy you one when we get there so that you blend in. After all you don't want to draw attention to yourself."

Harry left Dudley's room to return to his trunk and withdrew his key and a robe since Dudley decided he wanted to tag along. He went straight to his trunk and took out his invisibility cloak, a black robe, his vault key, and a school bag to store everything in. Then he went straight back to Dudley's room. "Ready Dudley?" Harry asked. "Yep." Harry and Dudley went downstairs. "Mom I am going out for a while. I'll be back late." "Okay Dudderkins. Be Safe." Petunia responded. "Remember to act like one of my gang." Dudley whispered to Harry. "You to Dudderkins." Harry joked. "Do shut up you prat." Dudley and Harry than walked out of the house.

"So Pieres what do you want to do now. You heard my parents I don't have to be home till late." Dudley sneered. Harry looked around and noticed a bush rustle it just happened to be the bush hiding Mr. Weasley. "Whatever you want Boss." Said Harry after he lowered his voice so that no one would recognize his voice. "You know I just decided that I want to go to London to spend my generous allowance. You want to come along?"

"Absolutely. You can brag about it to your wimp of a cousin when you get back." Harry said while applauding his acting skills. "Let's head to the station then." A few minutes and 5 streets later Dudley looked at Harry and asked "Are we being followed?" "No signs. One way to find out though. Yo Mr. Weasley you still there?" Harry yelled. No answer. "We lost him." Harry said. "Right-O." Said Dudley.

They soon reached the bus station and got on the bus while Dudley paid both of their fares. Harry and Dudley chatted about their school years. Harry conveniently forgot about anything dealing with Voldemort. That included everything that happened at The Department of Mysteries. About Half an hour later they stopped a block away from the Leaky Cauldron. "Okay from here on out follow my lead. Okay?" Harry asked as they got off the bus. "No problem." Dudley answered. "The most important thing from here on out is that if I say run you run and don't ask questions. I will answer them all as soon as I am able. You need to know that I do have a mad man after me and he wont stop till I am dead. You can still back out and I won't hold it against you?" announced Harry. "No I think I shall continue. I am very curious."

Harry and Dudley soon reached the Leaky Cauldron. "Hey where are we going? All I see are abandoned buildings." Dudley asked. "We have to go through a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. It is a wizarding pub. Just stick close and act like you belong." Harry then went through the door shortly followed by Dudley.

Harry quickly led Dudley to the back and to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry put on his robe and wand. Silently and quickly they entered Diagon Alley. No one was the wiser that Harry Potter had just entered their midst. "Okay first thing first we need to get you a robe." Harry said. "Whatever you think is best just remember that you need to keep it. I don't think it would be pretty if my parents found out." Said Dudley, "No problem." They then proceeded to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. "Oh if anyone asks we are a foreign wizards and were home schooled. My name is Zach Johnson and yours is Shaun Johnson. We are from America but our parents are British. Oh and we are half-bloods." Harry finished right as they reached Madam Malkins.

"Hello Dears. How may I help you?" an elderly woman asked. "My friend here needs a new robe his got ruined earlier. A plain black one will due." Harry answered "Ok. Please step up onto the stool so I can take your measurements." Dudley complied and with in five minutes they were out of the store, with Dudley wearing his new robe, and heading to Gringotts. Harry walked up to a goblin and asked for him and his "friend" to be taken to his vault. Dudley was very surprised when the vault opened and he saw the amount of gold his cousin owned. Harry took out more than he'd normally need in a year. He had the sneaking suspicion that more would be needed.

Harry went up to the Head Goblin at the exchange counter "I need all of this transferred into muggle money." Harry said as he put a bag full of Galleons on the counter. Harry received about One-half Million Pounds in exchange. "Here you go Dudley. It is for all the trouble I may have caused YOU over the years." Harry handed over around Two Thousand pounds, which Dudley accepted.

While Harry and Dudley were walking out of the bank Harry made a split second decision. "Okay Dudley we are going to go and get me a new wand. I have a feeling that I will be needing one in the near future." Harry led the way to Ollivander's "Just don't draw attention to yourself. Mr. Ollivander has an uncanny nack for locating the unique. You know he is unique himself." Harry said

Harry and Dudley shortly reached Ollivander's. "Remember I am Zach Johnson and you are Shaun Johnson. We are from America. We are Half-Bloods that were Home Schooled." "No problem cuz. I will follow your lead. You know best." Dudley answered. As soon as they entered the short squat Mr. Ollivander came out to great them. "Hello gentlemen. I do not recognize you. How may I help you?" Ollivander asked (A.N. To save my hand and time Ollivander shall be referred to as Olli. I hope you are enjoying. Also please don't hate me for what I am about to do.) "You probably wouldn't we are from America. My name is Zach Johnson and this is my cousin Shaun Johnson. I need to replace my wand. I lost it on the trip to America. I heard that you were the best." Harry asked. "Well you heard right young man. I can help you." He pulled a box off the shelf. "Here try this one." Harry waved it and a shelf exploded. "Guess not." About fifteen minutes later Harry finally a wand chooses Harry when purple sparks shoot out of the tip. "Good choice Mr. Johnson Willow with Dragon heart string six and a half inches. Good for Defense. Seven Galleons."

As Harry was paying a wand fell off of the counter. Dudley bent down and picked it up. Suddenly the room was filled with a soft gold light. Harry looked over at Dudley shocked. Dudley looked up with wide scared eyes looking at Harry. "Since when was he a wizard." Harry thought. "It looks like we will be taking that one also." Harry said whole thinking of the irony of it all. "Yes sir. The new total is Fourteen Galleons Six Sickles and Four Knuts." Harry handed over the money and said goodbye to Olli and left with Dudley.

"Okay what happened back there?" Dudley asked.

"Well it seems that you are a latent Wizard."

"I'm a what? How did this happen? I mean I never had powers before, Why now?"

"It is probably a side effect of the dementors."

"Oooo. So what now?"

"Well do you want to go to Hogwarts?"

"I don't think so. Mom and Dad would freak."

"You are probably right. Looks like I am going to teach you over summer. It is incredibly ironic that I was forced to take up an unofficial teaching position during the year. I think that it would be wise for you to know that I am literally in the middle of a war right now. Think of it as the Wizarding version of WW2. I am a main player. So shall we shop and spend my money?"

"Bloody Hell that my suck. Oh yes lets spend your money now. No sense dwelling on the negative in life."

Harry and Dudley then spent most of the day wondering around the alley while skirting the Weasley's new store. Harry spent a while in Flourish and Blotts buying a ton of defense and offence books along with Occulmency and Animangus transformations. Dudley just looked around and read random books to fill his thirst for knowledge of the magical world.

As a treat Harry decided to take Dudley to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for Ice Cream. "What Ice Cream we can get that anytime. Let's get something else." Dudley whined. "Not this Ice Cream. You go sit down and I'll order." Harry left to get their orders while Dudley found them seats. Harry returned with a pupleish pink Ice Cream cone and an Orange Cone. "The purpleish pink is Turnip and Grape Ice Cream, The orange is Pumpkin. They both actually taste quite good. I got to know the menu very well before third year." Harry said. Dudley liked his Turnip-Grape Ice Cream.

While they were eating a pretty silver blonde-haired blue-eyed girl came up and asked if she could sit with them. "Hi my name is Serena Tsukino" She said to Harry and Dudley. Harry had dropped his disguise when they sat down. "Hello to you too. His name is Dudley Dursley…"Harry said as he pointed to his cousin"… and my name is Harry Potter." Harry looked at Serena waiting to see if he got a reaction. Harry took it as a good sign when he saw none. "You aren't from around here are you?" Dudley asked noticing her accent. "No I am originally from Japan but I moved to Little Whinging a few weeks ago." She answered.

Harry Serena and Dudley soon started talking about their past, Serena excluding her role as Sailor Moon and Voldemort for Harry. Serena learned about how the Dursley's treat him. They all eventually spilt most of their pasts. Soon Dudley, Serena and Harry were on their way home with both Harry and Dudley's robes hidden in Harry's bag. Before they left the alley Harry put his disguise back on.

When Harry changed his appearance back, surpassingly, Serena didn't react any. She acted as if it was a normal everyday occurrence. "Since we all live in Little Whining why don't we ride back together. It would be fun and we could continue to get to know each other more."

"I don't see why not. Do you Dudley?"

"Nope. None. She is very fun to hang out with."

Harry and gang walked out of the alley to the bus stop and got on. During the ride they discovered that they lived a block apart. Serena house has a clear view of the Dursley's. As they got off at the bus stop Harry and Serena agreed to meet later in the week to get to know one another better. "See you later Rena." Harry said. "Ya see ya." Came from Dudley. Harry and Dudley managed to get back home safe and sound with no one the wiser about Harry's secret escape. "Hum the guard has changed. No problem." Harry thought as he noticed that Arthur had been replaced by Tonks. It was kind of easy to tell since she was walking around with pink and purple hair.

Dudley and Harry go up to Harry's room. "Silencio. That is a silencing spell no one can hear what we say in here now. Okay. I feel that since I shall be teaching you you should know that before I was born a prophecy was made about me. I think you need to know it. DON'T repeat it to anyone. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh dies. _ The Dark Lord is called Voldemort. He was the one to kill my parents who had defied him three times before I was born. When he tried to kill me the curse rebounded and destroyed his body and gave me this scar, " Harry pointed to his lightning bolt scar " I have to kill him or be killed by him. It is your choice if you still want to be a wizard. I just thought that you should be informed of everything. You can still back out if you want. It is your choice!" Harry finished.

Harry sat there silently with his head down while Dudley came to terms with what he just revealed. Dudley got up and paced Harry's room while he was thinking. They sat there for a long while in contemplation. Finally Harry heard Dudley still. "Well thanks for telling me. I think I should continue though. It sounds like it would be in my best interests if I do. I guess what I am trying to say is I am in. When the final showdown happens let me know and I will help out all that I can."

"Thanks Dudley I don't know if it will come down to that but I will keep your offer in mind."

"Okay. So when do we start my new education?"

"How about I start teaching you tomorrow while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are gone?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you in the morning. 'Night Harry."

"'Night Dudley." Dudley started to leave Harry's room when Harry stopped him. "Dudley your wand. It would probably be best if it is kept in here so it isn't accidentally discovered. Don't you agree? When you have more control you can keep it." Said Harry. "You are probably right anyhow. Here you go. See you tomorrow afternoon." Dudley said as he handed over his wand to Harry. "Tomorrow Afternoon."

Harry and Dudley went to their separate rooms to sleep and think over all that had happened that day. Both thinking and knowing that their lives would never be the same again. Eventually they both fell asleep thinking of tomorrow.

Read and Review!


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. Thanks to all those who have read what I have posted so far. I am sorry it's taken a while for an update. I plan to update and finish the story soon. I ran into a writer's block and some block in life. I had some college issues, Family issues and scavenging for work. Again thank you for reading and I will have an update soon. Reviews do help winks


End file.
